


02:34

by thatonetacokid



Series: the feelings in my mind [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, for mini, hopefully i will make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: take your time, this is just something that ran through my head throughout the day. take your time with whatever is troubling you. i'll see you soon.





	02:34

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wheesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/gifts).



2:34

what can I do..  
the mind only jumbles; still i focus on you.  
can i feel your pain? i want to, i want to

how are you..  
my arms itch to hold you  
words, words, words; i don't have good enough words

what do your eyes say..  
my heart pleads for no sorrow  
I am with you; can you sense my energy?

come close, no words; only comfort  
thoughts must be flowing, none must be good  
come, come; i am with you through it all

important, you are important  
time has no significance; the edges of my heart burn for your happiness  
i am hear with silence and sound; my heart that holds you

don't drown, stay afloat  
feel, just feel  
i am right here; i won't have you be alone

i'll be right here; just listen to my words  
for now, i will picture your smile  
i will picture a world of happiness and place you in the center

words; do mine make sense?  
this is for you, my mini  
see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> take your time, this is just something that ran through my head throughout the day. take your time with whatever is troubling you. i'll see you soon.


End file.
